Fairy Tail (Guild)
The Fairy Tail Guild (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru) is the focal point of the manga's plot, as well as the work place and home of the main characters and many others. The guild has many members, but the series often only focuses on five certain mages and their misadventures. Location and Buildings Situated in the Kingdom of Fiore (an Italian word for "Flower"), a peninsula country of 17 million people, it lies on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it is the only guild. The design of the guild building itself went through many stages of development. Initial development had a much more elaborate interior and several more floors. This more detailed interior was eventually simplified as it was felt that it would distract from the many odd characters dotted around the guild.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 3. In the volume's extras. The finalised exterior is pyramidal in shape, the size of the floors decreasing the higher into the building. This stops short of the pointed dome topping the summit of the building. The inside is similar to a large lunch hall; several long benches stretch across its length with a bar more often managed by Mirajane at the end. Several other waitresses also help her. Located beside the bar is the request board where the Fairy Tail mages earn a living by completing client requests, similar to mercenaries. Much more dangerous and profitable requests (easily extending into the millions of jewels, the currency of Fiore)Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 25. Natsu said that the request poster he told Happy to steal was the cheapest one at 7 million jewels. are located on the second floor of the guild which is off limits to everyone except S-Class mages and Mirajane.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 25. She walks up to the second floor without a word from Makarov (this may, however, be because of her former status as an S-class mage). A mage who was not an S-Class mage could still go on an S-Class mission provided they had an S-Class mage on their team.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 103. According to Cana. The guild also has a basement. During the events of the Phantom Lord arc, the guild was heavily damaged by Gajeel, the strongest member of Fairy Tail's long time rivals the Phantom Lord Guild. It is eventually destroyed by the battering rams used by Jose Porla's, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, shades. Once Phantom Lord was defeated, the members of the guild immediately went to the task of rebuilding the guild with the master drawing up crude and nonsensical plans. Once Natsu and co. returned from the Tower of Paradise, the building was complete. It is extravagantly different from the former building: a courtyard with an open air cafe and souvenir shop, run by Max, leads towards the entrance of the guild; a large stage is found at the back of the guild; a swimming pool behind the bar, and an amusement centre downstairs. Also, anyone can now ascend to the second floor. Strength Although disliked by the Magic Council, they recognise the strength of Fairy Tail. Before the events of the Phantom Lord arc, the Phantom Lord guild and Fairy Tail were on equal footing in strength. After Phantom Lord's defeat, it can be presumed that Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. The guild has many strong members. Makarov, the Guild's Master, is one of the Ten Wizard Saints. The guild also consists of five official S-Class mages: Gildarts, who is stated to be the only mage in Fairy Tail capable of taking SS-class requests; Mystogan, and Erza. Juvia and Gajeel officially joined as S-class mages at the end of the Tower of Paradise arc. The S-rank mage Laxus was excommunicated after the Fighting Festival arc. S-class mages are members recognized by Makarov as being strong enough to take the dangerous S-class missions. Despite not being recognized as S-class, Natsu, Gray and the members of Raijinshuu are arguably as strong or stronger than the S-class mages. Furthermore, Mirajane used to be a S-class mage. In all, there are around 100 mages in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 8. Bixlow mentions this just before they are all about to fight in the Fighting Festival arc. It should be noted that Gildarts, Mystogan and Laxus (before he was excommunicated) are stronger than the rest of the five official S-Class mages. Before the guild was destroyed during the Phantom Lord arc, the S-class posters were located on the second floor and only S-class mages were allowed on the floor. When the guild was rebuilt, anyone was now allowed on the second floor. History The guild was named 'Fairy Tail' as the eternal mystery behind where fairies had tails or not, or if they even existed, was like an eternal adventure.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 63. Said by Makarov during Natsu's flashback. Sometime in the past, the guild may have been in or was caught up in a guild war.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 47. Gray mentions that Mirajane and Makarov know what would happen if two guilds were to fight. It has existed for at least several decades but has only grown to its current prominence and strength in the last few years. In this growth, it began to rival another large guild, Phantom Lord, and they began to be seen as symbols of the country. Fairy Tail has a parallel counter part in Edoras. The members are the same at the guild but everyone has different personalities and appearances. It seems that the Fairy Tail in Edoras is the only magic guild in the whole realm, but are treated like a Dark Guild and therefore are being targeted by the royal guards for destruction. Members Initiation into Fairy Tail appears to be little more than the approval of the guild master, regardless of their strength or former allegiance. Mirajane, while talking to Lucy, explains that everyone in Fairy Tail carries the wounds of a sad past.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 2. Mirajane says this to Lucy as Natsu left to find Macao] The following are named and regularly seen members of the guild. Guild Master *'Makarov': Fairy Tail's current, and the third, Guild Master.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition. Masters Talk Team Natsu The main cast of characters for the series. *'Natsu Dragneel': The fire Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail's problem child. *'Happy': Natsu's cat partner. *'Lucy Heartfilia': Celestial Spirit mage who can't stand the guild's insanity. *'Gray Fullbuster': Powerful ice mage with a minor subconscience stripping problem. *'Erza Scarlet': S-Class mage and Fairy Tail's most powerful female mage. Prominent Members *'Cana Alberona:' The member of Fairy Tail who often commands the guild members when Makarov or Erza are not available. *'Elfman:' Another powerful member, and the younger brother of Mirajane. *'Mirajane:' A former S-class Mage who lost a lot of her power after the death of her sister Lisanna. She is the older sister of Elfman. *'Wendy Marvell:' The newest member to the guild, who joined once Nirvana was destroyed. She was previously a member of the Cait Shelter Guild. *'Charle:' Joined the guild along with Wendy, being Wendy's cat companion. S-Class Mages In addition to Erza Scarlet, there are four other mages capable of taking on S-Class missions and are allowed to take S-class missions by themselves. *'Gildarts Clive:' The strongest mage of Fairy Tail. He is most commonly referred to as "That Old Guy" despite the fact he's only forty-five. *'Mystogan': One of the strongest mage candidates of Fairy Tail who rarely appears at the actual guild itself. *'Gajeel Redfox:' Once the strongest member of Phantom Lord, he has since joined Fairy Tail. *'Juvia Loxar:' Once a member of Phantom Lord's Element 4, Juvia has joined Fairy Tail because of the warm atmosphere and her infatuation with Gray. *Natsu Dragontail: a great fire user. he is said to be strongest with full power of dragon slayer magic Teams Shadow Gear Shadow Gear is the "backbone" team within the Fairy Tail guild consisting of Levy, Jet and Droy. *'Levy McGarden: 'A 17 year-old mage, her magic is called Solid Script which allows her to make words solid and then throw the words at her opponent. *'Jet', real name Sarusuke: An 18 year-old member of Fairy Tail and is on the team, Shadow Gear. His magic is called High Speed, which is also called God's Leg. *'Droy': An 18 year-old member of Fairy Tail and is a member of the team, Shadow Gear. His magic deals with rapid growing plants that he can control. Raijinshuu Raijinshu (literally 'Many Thunder Gods') is a team of "Laxus Bodyguards" within the Fairy Tail guild consisting of Fried, Evergreen and Bixlow. *'Fried Justine' is a 20 year-old member of Fairy Tail who doesn't show his face often. He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mystogan and Gildarts, since his magic style is unknown until just recently. Even without his magic, he can proficiently fight with his sword. *'Evergreen' is a 20 year-old member of Fairy Tail and a member of the team, Raijinshuu. As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. *'Bixlow' is a 22 year-old member of Fairy Tail and, along with Fried Justine and Evergreen, makes up the team Raijinshuu. He is clearly identifiable by his "creepy" appearance, covered in black armor, face half concealed and constantly sticking out his tongue (which bears his guild insignia) and laughing maniacally. Minor Members *'Macao Conbolt' is one of the older members of the Guild. *'Reedus Jonah' is a 27 year-old mage with an unusually round body and a witch hat. He uses Picto magic, which can only be used in conjunction with his body. For that reason, he asks Makarov to enlarge his body. With his picto magic he can draw something on his large stomach and once the drawing is complete, it materializes in front of him. During the attack of the Phantom Lord, he was responsible for protecting Lucy, but he was defeated by Gajeel and Lucy was captured. *'Nab Lasaro' not much is known about him besides the fact that his magic deals with Animal Possession in which he can confine an animals spirit within himself and then use that spirit to aid him in battle. *'Alzack Connell' is originally from the west. He came to Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined up. Alzack has a crush on Bisca, but he is too shy to confess to her. *'Bisca Mulan:' much like Alzack, is originally from the west. Bisca planned to confess her love to Alzack, but then Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord so she didn't get a chance to do it. *'Vijeeter Ecor' a minor member of the guild who fights using his magic, "Dancer". *'Wakaba Mine' is 36 year old veteran mage who battles by forming smoke in to different shapes. He and Macao are good drinking buddies and rivals, being the same age. *'Warren Rocko' his magic is telepathy and is capable in reading his opponent's mind in the battle. Warren resembles Rave Master character Branch. *'Max Alors' a 17 year old mage who specializes in sand-based magic. *'Lucky Ollietta' is an 18-year-old mage who uses wood-based magic, can instantly reshape wood into a form of her choice. *'Tono Rabbits' is a particularly young Fairy Tail Member at 15, Tono has high hopes for the future. *'Miki Chickentiger' is a girl with a magical bird that can talk. It usually sits on her head and doesn't do much, though, since she prefers hand-to-hand combat. She is the leader of the "Megadeath" team and has the name "Demon Princess". *'Mikuni Sin' is an Earth Magic user, Mikuni shaves his head bald so he doesn't have to worry about going bald when he gets older. He used to work in a sushi bar, but he was liked so much that his manager told him never to leave. Former Members *'Loke' is a non-active member of the Fairy Tail guild, who left after the Loke arc where he returned to the Celestial Spirit world. He then became Lucy's Celestial Spirit. *'Laxus Dreyar' was one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail, and an S-class mage. He has since been excommunicated due to his leading part in the events of the Fighting Festival arc. *'Lisanna' was Mirajane and Elfman's youngest sister. She died stopping a demonified Elfman. She had a big crush on Natsu. *'Rob Ojii' was an old man who taught Erza magic when she was a girl working on the Tower of Paradise. He said that he gave up on using magic, but he believed that Erza could do better than he did. When he died, Erza saw his Fairy Tail mark on his back and that's what inspired her to join the guild. His magic is currently unknown. When Makarov brought a young Erza to see Porlyusica about fixing her eye (her artificial eye turned out to be very useful on some occasions), we hear that Makarov and Porlyusica were friends of Rob. *'Ivan Dreyar' is Makarov's son and Laxus's father who was excommunicated for being a threat to the guild. He has since formed the dark, Raven Tail Guild. References Category:Guilds